


Salted Caramel

by Mualhani



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: Penny makes a discovery and you severely question what you put in your body.





	Salted Caramel

"Mmm...so _**sweet**_ today. I wonder why..." 

You managed a weak glare at the clown nestled between your thighs, but it was rendered moot as the length of his tongue traveled between your swollen pussy lips. The groan that followed caused vibrations along your throbbing clit, your eyes rolling upwards at the pleasure running up your spine. Honestly, you really wanted to argue just why he had been leisurely licking away at you for damn near an hour, but every objection died on your lips. 

Humming thoughtfully, Penny lifted your thighs to his shoulders and planted a wet kiss right on your clit before sucking it into his mouth. Your jaw dropped open into a perfect 'o' shape as his tongue repeatedly stroked beneath the hood; almost too intense and trickling into pain. If that weren't enough, you felt two of his long fingers thrust inside your dripping cunt, crooking upwards. 

"P-Penny, how fucking _long_ are y-you gonna—Oh, _f-fuck_!"

Your back began to arch upwards as his fingers swirled in hard circles against that spot inside of you; lips sucking tightly around your clit. He was in his own little world as he drank in your pussy like it really was the last thing he would taste. The obscene moans and wet smacking of his lips made your face burn hotly, but he was not concerned with your embarrassment. If anything, it pushed the monstrous beast to pull more amorous sounds from your mouth. So, reluctantly releasing your poor clit, Penny spread his fingers inside of you and slipped his tongue inside; thick and wiggling. 

He _had_ to know why you tasted so sweet today. It was starting to drive him a little insane, coupled with the heavy scent of your arousal and desperation. 

You bit down upon your bottom lip and unconsciously began to undulate your hips; hiccups and moans bubbling in your throat. His thrusting tongue was the literal definition of heaven—euphoria and pleasure making your nerves _'pop'_. Risking a glance down, you felt your breath catch at the burning, amber gaze pinning you still. His teeth had begun to point as he wiggled his tongue within your slick pussy; the bottom of his face drenched with both his saliva and your own juices. 

God, he could literally _eat you_ and you would like it. 

When rough fingers came to roll your clit in quick circles, your head dropped back down and you came _**hard**_. Head thrashing back and forth, you whined as he continued to thrust his tongue and help you through the waves of ecstasy; growling deeply as your release flooded his mouth. 

Waves finally receding, Pennywise gently pulled his tongue free of your abused cunt and licked up the excess. You were far too out of it to do anything except moan softly—licking and kissing all the way up your stomach and stopping to press his face against your solar plexus. Once he was close enough, you caught the scent of your own musk and...

"Caramel? Is that what I taste like?"

And he shot up like a Jack in the Box with glee with a wide grin. "Exactly! Salted Caramel Candy! Why though?"

He gave you an inquisitive look, to which you groaned and pointed to your empty frappe cup from McDonalds. 

The sticker was printed with 'Caramel' across it. 

The damn clown proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter at the realization, while you silently swore off McDonald's coffee for the remainder of your days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual thing and I can vouch for it. Coffee and certain syrup can make you taste/smell like them. 
> 
> Stop looking at me. 
> 
> @mualhani


End file.
